


From the Stars Came My Soulmate, a Roach Man.

by Kat_The_Kitkat



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Not Beta Read, Rating May Change, crash landed au, eddie is kind of here for it but also not, i dont know man i just thought richie gave of Roach Man vibes and here we are, richie is a gross bug man, uhhhh alien au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_The_Kitkat/pseuds/Kat_The_Kitkat
Summary: Eddie is struggling to keep his marriage together in a timeline where he doesn't have any of the losers to back him up, and no pennywise to bully him. He decides some distance between he and Myra is what he needs, and that they should take some time apart to think things over. Only, while he's thinking things over an alien ship crashes behind the cabin he's staying in.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	From the Stars Came My Soulmate, a Roach Man.

When Eddie was young, he liked to star gaze. Living in a small town with a controlling, smothering mother was hard- and sometimes, looking at the stars, he felt a bit of hope. Maybe one day he’d leave. One day he’d be his own person and not follow other people’s rules. 

The novelty of looking at the stars and hoping for a better future, of wishing eventually wore off though. People grow up, and Eddie was no different. He blossomed, albeit a bit late, into an awkward teenager who tried to claw out from under his mother’s thumb and the tar pit that was Derry, Maine. People don’t leave here. They’re trapped- dragged down into the mud by some unseen force. It was decided before they were even born that they’d be nothing if they remained in Derry. Just another face from another small, sleepy town in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere.

So why he finds himself looking up at the stars now is a bit lost on him. He didn’t even really think about it until his head was tipped back and his face was covered in the pale glow of the unblinking yellow moon. He gives a huff of a laugh, reminiscing about how pathetic it was to wish for things to change. He knew you needed to work for the things you want in life- you need to force change along. But that was more than he was prepared to deal with, being weak, frail little Edward Kaspbrak from Derry, Maine. Besides, he didn’t even know what he’d change. Eddie had eventually left his mother, left Derry, but Derry never quite seemed to leave him. It clung to the corners of his mind, a type of overgrown infestation that he didn’t even know he had, truly. And without pushing for some sort of change, Eddie fell back into a similar situation. He’d married Myra because he felt like he had to. People who are nearly 40 don’t just. Not get married. He didn’t want to be alone.. Unfortunately, the tangled thorny vines that Derry planted in his subconscious dictated that he’d.. Pick someone not quite right for him. Myra, in short, was a reincarnation of his mother. Frantic, controlling. Smothering, like the mother he’d left behind. Like the tar pit he’d tried to run from. 

He’d only been married to Myra for a year and a half now, but it was the single most draining year and a half of his life. Myra, though she feared for his health, seemed to suck the life out of him. She sapped away all of his energy and left him weak, made him dependent. The odd familiarity of having every action scrutinized didn’t strike any sort of cord. Not at first. But as time went on, as he trudged through the awful trench he’s spent his whole life hiding in, he started to see the sun peak through the clouds. Abruptly, he was struck with the realization that this was just Sonia Kaspbrak 2.0, and if he didn’t do something about it, he’d live and die trapped in the bubble that someone else put him in. So, Eddie left. He told Myra he needed some time to himself, loaded his suitcases into his stupidly clunky SUV, and drove, even as she hurriedly told him about all the dangers of being alone. 

Where he was now, he could see the night sky. Clear and bright and shimmering- glittering like something precious. It looks, almost, like he could reach out and take it. The wooden step he’s sitting on creaks as he slouches forward and drops his elbows onto his knees, supporting his head with his right palm as he changes his view from that of the sky, to the old steps and occasional blades of thin grass poking through the wood below his feet. His left hand hangs in the space between his legs, limp. Eddie’s gaze drifts from the steps that he’s sure to get splinters from, to the only thing he has that glitters. His wedding band. A heavy sigh builds up in his chest and tumbles from his lips as his fingers pinch at the space between his eyes. Making a future with someone was supposed to be the end goal. People were supposed to be happy with the choice they made (ignoring the statistics behind divorce rates) and yet his ring mocked him. At any moment he expected the gold to flake off the outside to reveal something rusted and worn down- something that’s sunk into his skin and latched on just like his mother had. 

Eddie had ended up driving to upstate New York, a few hours away from the big city but more than far enough away for him to finally take a breath. The wooden, almost cabin like building he was seated in front of was a small rental that he picked after doing a quick search of the local hotels, only to find that all of them were utterly disgusting. Its fine though, something tells him it’ll be a while before he goes back to face Myra, so maybe this was better in the long run. Hotels generally weren’t for long term stays after all.

The air was crisp and clean, it didn’t smell like the city and it’s sweaty, bustling people or the mounds of garbage and greasy foods. The air had an almost minty quality to it, and it was refreshing. It almost gave him a sort of buzz- one similar to the one caused by the inhaler in his jacket pocket. He inhales deeply- closing his eyes for a moment as he once again pinches at his nose. A swear teeters on the tip of his tongue- and when he finally opens his mouth to say it, he’s interrupted by a high pitched shrieking sound- Of course, he panics, as he’s been trained to do. His head snaps towards the sounds, eyes wide with a sort of unease he hasn’t quite felt before. His expression pinches a bit around his nose- turning a bit confused when he finds that the source of the sound is coming from above him- a loud boom, indicating a break in the sound barrier rumbles his chest and crawls across the sky like lightning would- and the clouds that had barely been visible against the dark sky break open to show something streaking across the inky void, slicing it apart with a trail of smoke as it hurtles towards the earth. 

“Oh what the fuck,” 

Scrambling to his feet- he squints up at the burning shape. It looks like a rock at first. Just a big circular shape, red hot from the speed of which it was crashing and shrieking as it plummeted. A meteor, was his first thought. Only, that didn’t make a whole lot of sense as most meteors break up in earth's atmosphere, as they’re made mostly of ice and frozen gasses. This though, this was solid, and the longer Eddie stared at it the more he thought he could see wings of some sort. A ship?

Eddie doesn’t get to think on this for too long though, as it slowly dawns on him that the shape he sees falling from the stars is growing larger and the sounds from its decent are becoming louder-- “Oh fuck,” The goddamn thing was coming towards him and that was a huge problem for many, many reasons. A series of cracked swears squeak out of his throat as he scrambles first inside the house- then back outside when he realizes the ship is very quickly getting closer- then over to his car where he plans to just fucking drive-- But like he’s in some sort of shitty B list horror movie, he fumbles with the handle, realizing he locked it, then drops his keys, and as he unlocks his car- the shrieking becomes unbearable and he winces, curling in on himself as he covers his ears. The snapping of trees is heard as the ship just barely misses the roof of his rental and crashes into the woods behind. He stares, wide eyed at the sight of red flames and smoke beginning to bellow from the hunk of metal as it settled into the earth behind his cabin. Very quickly, Eddie decides fuck this. And also, something along the lines of leaving myra isn’t worth this. It takes him a minute, a horrible minute of practically yelling at his body to move before it actually springs to complete the commands his brain shrieked, with a bit of a delay, but that was fine as long as he got the fuck out of here. His car door is flung open and he quickly clambers inside, sealing himself in the SUV that he picked because of how it’s won multiple safety related rewards-- he’s wheezing, how he hadn’t noticed sooner is a huge mystery, but not one he’s going to look into. He first claws at his chest, like most panicked asthmatics do, then for his pocket where he kept his inhaler. Only, his pocket turned up empty. He pales as he pulls the inside of his pocket out, wide eyes staring at the lint that clings to the otherwise empty pocket. He quickly checks his other pocket- then pats at his jean pockets, then hisses as he looks up through the windshield, squints, and thinks he spots his inhaler on the ground near the stairs. He grits his teeth- swallows hard and nearly chokes on his spit as he puffs frantic breaths through his nose. Right. Right. This was fine- nothing else was happening and he could just. Open the door and go get his inhaler. Right. 

He stares at it through his windshield for another thirty seconds, choking on his slightly less frantic puffs before he finally inhales sharply, holding his breath he all but flings himself out of his car. Like when removing a bandaid, it had to be done fast. Eddie had to just. Get out of the car or else he’d be there another who-knows-how-long. Only now he’s got a problem. He’s outside, exposed. Tentatively, he toes the grass a step in front of him before cautiously applying his weight, like he was walking on goddamn ice, he creeps over to his inhaler. 

Having his inhaler means he had to hold his breath for a few seconds after taking a puff. The few seconds where he doesn’t breathe, doesn’t move, are quiet. There’s the sound of fire from behind the cabin. Occasionally a snapping sound like a tree or limb gave way, and the general clunking of metal settling as it fell off of the main structure. 

And you know, humans are curious things. As much as Eddie’s mother and wife tried to repress it, tried to hide it with fear of the unknown, ultimately, Eddie was still human. He doesn’t move for a long while, mind rushing. Something had fallen from space and crashed near his cabin. Cool, great, a perfectly normal occurrence if he ever saw one. What the hell even was it? Well, logically, the only things he knew to be up there were space stations, space junk from old rockets and satellites, and the satellites themselves. Now he’s no astro engineer, but he’d assume a satellite wouldn’t be that large, that dense. Which leads him to think it might be part of a station or something. Or space junk. But if it’s the former.. There’s a chance there’s a person in there. 

They were absolutely dead from that kind of landing, but still the human need to reach out and help others itched away at the back of his mind. Humans were communal things. They chose to care for their elderly and disabled, rather than let natural selection pick them off. They helped one another- reached out in times of need. Eddie swallows thickly as he shuffles sideways, one small, baby step at a time until he sees the yard behind the cabin. He sees a good few yards of undamaged trees, maybe even a mile or two of barely touched wood, and of course, ominously he sees a red glow far beyond the tree line, a creaking metal structure resting there in the dirt. He’s not sure why he’d ever even consider moving closer, but like there’s an invisible force pulling him, he creeps closer. He gawks at his feet as they move closer, against his wishes. 

Moving towards a burning thing that literally fell from the sky, alone in the middle of nowhere, late at night, right like this wasn’t a stupid horror movie set up. Nope. Not at all. He pulls a face, a low whine leaving him as he inches closer. As he closes in, he sees that it is in fact a ship of some sort. Probably. It looks vaguely like one of the trashy background ships from Star Wars and doesn’t seem to be holding up all that well. The metal it’s made from is rusted and it looks.. Old. Which is weird in itself considering the thing came from space but hey what does he know about spaceship aesthetics. Keeping a good distance from it, he wanders around the perimeter with a stiff sort of awkward curiosity. Near what he assumes to be the front of the almost parallelogram shaped thing was what he assumed to be a windshield. Only the glass was thick looking, with a few cracks now dancing across it like a spiderweb, or cracks in ice, or something equally poetic. Beyond the glass he can see nothing other than smoke that filled the cabin. 

Right when he thinks he’s calming down- the stillness within his field of view and his knowledge of what’s beyond the clouds rationalizing that, whoever was there, was likely dead. The possibility of something else didn’t even occur to him. So, he toes closer to the ship. He’s not stupid enough to touch it, knowing the metal would be scorching from reentery, but he does inspect the ship from a still safe, but slightly closer distance. Oddly, the metal of the ship is sweating. Water is beading on its surface and running down it’s sides, collecting more mass as the droplets join up with others on their way down. He thinks he sees some sort of writing on the side- something he would assume to be oriental upon first glance written in a type of army green, chipped paint. He doesn’t get to inspect that for much longer though, as something else hisses and he sprints back towards the nearest tree. He peeks out from behind the tree, watching as a hatch placed on the top of the ship opens, a plume of smoke pouring out of it. He hears coughing- and his brows furrowed a bit as he considers going to help whoever was lucky enough to survive this mess, when a hand emerges from the smoke and latches onto the rim of the hatch. That in itself wasn’t weird- from here he couldn’t see much other than the shape of a five fingered hand. What’s weird though, what makes his blood run cold, is that three more hands pour out of the hatch and hoist a figure out of the smoke. Whatever it is coughs and hacks and hisses swear after swear as it moves to climb out of the ship entirely- Eddie zeros in on a pair of antenna sticking out of what he assumes- what he hopes to be hair and a kind of buggish chirping. The swears, funny enough, are in english though.

“Fucking piece of shit- crashing into the goddamn planet just because i got a bit too close. How fucking pathetic are you, ship? I could have fucking died.” The voice sounds masculine, but Eddie doesn’t care truthfully. What he cares about is that something very very not human just crash landed behind his cabin and was crawling out of the wreckage. He’s seen enough sci fi in his time to know where this is obviously going- but his feet remain glued in place, eyes wide in silent panic as he stares at the shape. The figure glints in the lighting of the wreck in an almost metallic fashion, a coppery type of brown glimmering as it moves its four-armed torso. Right. He should get the fuck out of here. But of course, he takes one-- just one goddamn step and his foot crunches a branch. He freezes, a cold sort of panic shooting up his spine. Run- he should be running not standing here like an idiot. He squeezes his eyes shut, forcing himself to breathe more evenly before he turns his head to look towards the ship, see if the thing noticed him or not. But its not there anymore, and that’s a good enough reason as any to start fucking booking it, and he turns to sprint towards the cabin, more specifically, towards his SUV when he runs right into something smooth feeling, something cool. What’s worse is he hears a slight grunt with his impact- a grunt that didn’t come from him and oh god oh fuck don’t look up don’t look at it Eddie just fucking run. Only he doesn’t do that. His traitorous head tips back to scan what he’d run into. He sees what’s undeniably an exoskeleton of some sort- he sees four arms folded over a metallic looking chest and above that he sees fucking mandibles. 

The scream that leaves him might be a little more high pitched than he’d ever admit- and he goes to run once more only to feel a hand grasp his wrist and some sort of chittery chuckle. “Hey woah, hold up man.” Oh god oh god oh god it was going to eat him or some shit. String his goddamn intestines up in the trees as a warning. 

He glances back at the hand holding his wrist, eyes bulging out of his skull as he looks at the segmented fingers and claws protruding from the tips. How he’d made it this far was pretty damn impressive- but it doesn’t last, as he faints moments after when he looks up to see an all too human and yet all too alien face looking down at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen i have no idea where the fuck im going with this but like. I'm honestly here for it. I do plan on adding more, but who the fuck knows when that'll be posted.


End file.
